Operation SONIC
by numbuhunknown
Summary: No it is not a crossover, I just want to use the name of the game that inspired this fic, it's Wally, Hoagie and Nigel VS Father the DC and Cree to save or rule Earth currently on pause
1. Default Chapter

Operation SONIC

Super

Out cast

Never

Isn't

Creative

Well I just got the G-Cube game Sonic Adventure 2 Battle... It was awsome! I beat it all ready, after 3 years of wanting it I got and beat it! So I said hey, why not use this idea of a story line in a fic for my favorite cartoon Codename KND? So I made this and don't worry if you like COLD i got half of chpater 3 out so far. So I made the Good and Dark sides for my story ( like in Advebture2 Battle it was HEROES: Sonic Tails Knux and Dark was Eggman Shadow Rouge) So I made it Heroes: Wally Hoagie and Nigel and Dark are Father DC and Cree. So far I only thought of the theme songs from other sonic games for it goes Wally: Team Dark song (Sonic Heroes) Hoagie: Team Chaoix (Sonic Heroes) and Nigel: Team Sonic(this too is a Sonic Heroe song) for the Dark I have Father: Eggman theme(adventur 2 battle) DC: I didn't think much about this, if you know a Sonic Game with a song that matches the DC then tell me in reviews, and Cree: Rouges theme (2 battle) So The storyline is slightly different from the game:

Long ago...

FLASH BACK

"Well well well it's the KND!" Father shouted. Nigel shouted " okay team attack!" they all charged to the adult but then the DC came. " Hello Kids Next Door Father wishes for us to capture one of you for experiments... Father who should we take?" Father said " take Numbuh 4!" The team was amazed at the decision. "Very well..." they captured 4 who fussed but soon got tired. They left with the operative and left sector V there.

They Never found him...

Where was he?

2 years later(when they are 14)

Father was in his lab, Wally was in a tube with all those weird pipes in him. "Well the experiment seems to be going well and...WHAT!" the tube started cracking up a little. " No! He's gaining some sort of power from the experiments!" The tube bursted... Wally stepped out, glowing. "No It can't be! Don't Hurt me! I beg you!" Father pleaded. Wally turned and said "What? Why would I, i just woke up, what do you have to do with any thing?"

Father said "oh nothing..." Wally said "so any doors in here?" "I can't allow you to leave!"

"Foine Ah'll make a door then!" he put his arm out and shot energy from his palm at a wall. He flew out of the hole he created. Father shouted "No Wallabee, they won't except you, they won't understand, take it from me!" Wally said " Ah'll take meh chances..." He flew away...

End Flash Back

Wally was by a pond and looked at his reflection...(A/N this is the first time I'm usen a song so it may not be good, and for those who know the exact words to this Sonic Song I am changing the words a little bit. So understand, it is kind of my version of the song with quite alot changed)

_He sat there wondering "Who am I", _

_A tragic mystery,_

_You could have left me here, don't you know,_

_Never would be shown, the Choas Control_

_What is my true identity,_

_the power that is me,_

_We are destined fighters, stuck in this machine,_

_don't know how long I've waited, As the dark one watches_

_We are destined fighter, looking through a screen,_

_don't know how long I've waited as the dark one watches_

_First They leave me here, then they go,_

_Try to make it like nobody knows,_

_Soon you all will see..._

_The power that lives in me_

_We are destined fighters, stuck in this machine,_

_don't know how long I've waited, As the dark one watches_

_We are destined fighter, looking through a screen,_

_don't know how long I've waited as the dark one watches_

(A/N: so if it sounds remotely familar which it should it was the Team Dark with some lyrics my friend made up for me instead of completely copying the song and it was only the first part so i thank him helping me even if the words aren't all correct)

"What if that creep was roight, what if _Ah _am the freak? Ah wish somebody knew what the heck happened! Ah can't stand this!" he got so enraged that he through an energy beam through a tree. He flew off into the city...

Meanwhile, the tech expert Hoagie, was work on his new multi purpose machine when he saw a flash and a boy plummiting to the ground. "What the hell?" he shouted and went to find the boy.

Nigel, the youngest spie in the orginization was also trying to find the boy that crashed. "Where could he be? He has to tell me why he was in the sky in the first place!" he shouted

What will happen? Who is the TRUE enemy in all this?

A/N: So if you want more I'll give more, if you review include, if you want, A) theme song for the DC from a Sonic game(if it is not from Adventure 2 Battle or Sonic Heroes then include the lyrics), and B) If you want me to write the Heroes story (Wally,Hoagie,Nigel) first or the Dark (Father,DC,Cree), so either in the plot to rule the world or save it. I will only continue if I get reviews.


	2. The Heroe's Begining

HEROES

Heroic

Evil-fighting

Really

Outstanding

Energy

Strength

Hoagie was running with his robotic transformer at hand. "It's a good thing being detective is a hobbie of mine!" he said, laughng and ran on.

_Team Chaotix, they're detectives you want on your side,_

_Team Choatix, they're detectives tracking down your crimes_

_There's no way you can win,_

_If it's trouble You're in,_

_They're gonna kick your..._

"Man I love that song!" He said " Team Chaotix, nah nah nah na! Woah! What the heck happened here?" He saw a wreck of cars. Some guy said "And you say a blond boy around 14 years old did this?" the person then replied "Yep, lights and stuff came out of his hand and then he flew off!" then another said "that is 100 made-up, I mean really, a boy doing this then flying away?" Then a scream was heard "Ahhhhh, there he is again! Run!" Everyone ran off in random directions. "Ah knew I shouldn't have done that!" the boy yelled. Hoagie shouted "hey kid! Yeah you, who else? What are you doing?" "Ah don't know..." he replied. Then at the moment, the boy grew worried. "No it's him again!" and flew off. Hoagie ran off to follow.

" I guess I could use my robot to follow him..." Hoagie said. He stapped the energy pack on his back and prepared to transform. "Okay! Suit ACTIVATE 78-097!" then the pack formed a small robot around him. "OKAY I'm set!" he set off to find that boy.

He was in the city square. Okay I saw him heading east at 5:47 pm. BINGO!" He charged full force at the path he chose. He ran through the street and shoved every un occupied car away. "This is child's play! Now where is that kid?" Then several bots fell down from the sky. "Some action, finally!" He took a huge laser from the storage compartment. "Take this!" He blasted it straight through the first robot. "SCORE one for Hoagie! Go me go me go me!Huh!ugh!" he got piled on by several other robots. "Let's dance! Full Power!" He launched 5 laser disks at the 6 remaining robots. The remaining one shot at him. "I thought you'd be a bigger threat!" he taunted. Then the bot began toglow and all the remains of the others added to it. "O-Kay this could be a problem..." It launched multiple beams at him. But Hoagie countered with a smack of a light pole he grabbed and swung. After that he shot more laser power at the machine. Soon after this, he shouted "time to finish this! Go ultimate laser!" A thousandsmall particles gathered and went into the cannon. "Time to die!" He exterminated the robot.

"Let's see... this outta do it!" he said and blasted the final robot to smitherines. "Okay let's see, that boy should be here..." he saw the outline of the boy. "Wait! You look familiar, and I mean aside from the time 15 minutes ago. What's your name?" the boy stepped out. "Wally, Wally Beetles...

There the introduction of the Hero story! I hope you like it, next chapter the new dou meets Nigel and then the real story will begin. So please review the story and don't worry, I will put Abby and Kuki in, they are just going to be the tag-alongs though.


	3. New friends? Or old?

SONIC

This is real fun to write, despite the fact I have NO REVIEWS! SOB... You don't like me! Oh boo hoo I'm still witting this though. I want Wally and Hoagie to meet Nigel so that's what happens in this short chapter.

"So, Wallabee, huh?" Hoagie asked. "Yep, and you're Hoagie... like thesandwich?" "...yes..." Hoagie replied. Wally said "so what were yeh fighten any ways?" Hoagie took a second "these freaky robots that kept coming. It's strange though... I think they wanted you, Wally" Wally frowned and replied "Ah'd put meh money on that. This freak, Father, is trying to get meh to fight for 'im. He probably saw yeh as a threat and wanted yeh outta the picture. But if yeh stick with meh he'll wish he was never born."

The two walked off in hope of finding Father and defeating him. Wally searched the sky, Hoagie searched the ground. Far off there was a boy, Nigel, waiting for his chance to find the boy that was terrorizing the people, not knowing this boy would soon be his allie and friend.

Nigels POV

Okay I have to find that kid and make sure nothing bad happens to the people. So what do I have? A laser gun, a stealth suit, a grappling hook and last but not least my rocket boots. So lets go, you can do this Nigel... I hope.

Normal POV

Nigel started in the big city not knowing where to go.

_Don't leave me 'round at the speed of sound,_

_Got places to go, got to follow my way-woah,_

_With some luck I can make it through_

_Don't know what lies ahead only one thing to do._

_I don't care what lies ahead,_

_No time for waiting, got go on each day,_

_Don't believe just what you can see_

_Take my lead I'll set you free_

_Follow me..._

_Set me free..._

_Just take my lead and we'll escape from the city_

A/N: this was city escape from Adventure 2 battle with some phony words my friend supplied me with, I think alot of this song is right though

Nigel kept running. His rocket boots made his journey quicker and like Hoagie had a little fight with some robots.

He traveled to the docks where his signal was strongest. A robot about 7feet tall appeared. "Woah! this is not good..." Nigel whispered. He took his grappling hook and shot it to hook on the bot's head. He pulled it close to him and blasted it with his laser. The bot was out cold for a little. It arose and attacked Nigel. He used his cloaking device to hide but for how long. When the bot was coming closer, he guessed it detected him. It readied to attack but a missle came and knocked it over. "Huh? What the heck did that?" Nigel said. "I did..." Hoagie said. "Who are you!" Nigel demanded. Then Wally flew in and shot his energy thing at the dazed robot. "You're that boy!" Nigel shouted. Wally ignored and started beating the head of the bot until it exploded. "You're Nigel correct?" Hoagie said. "H-h-how did you know!" Nigel stuttered. "It's not important, what is, is that a mad-man is after you meh and him, gesturing to Hoagie. "Who is this man any way?"...

So there ends chapter 2, the team is assembled and the longer chapters are soon to come, find out what will happpen in the next chapter of Operation SONIC. Please if you review I'll review yours I just want opinions on this fic! Oh and don't flame unless there is really something wrong with it.


	4. CANCEL

Operation CANCEL

(cancle spelt different)

Can't

Add

No

Chapters

Eny (I know it's wrong)

Longer

I am as of now putting Operation SONIC on hold, I'm not having as much fun writting it... I did for the first chapters but I'm not getting any good ideas. Not many people liked it, so not many people will care. Who knows though? I might sprout an idea any minute and add. I'm thinking of continueing after I finish Operation COLD and the Teen Titan's fic Perfect,  but if no one really cares about this story I guess this isn't a big deal. But for now I need a break from this. For any one interested I have some new ideas.

1. Red X in Fed X sequal (no current title)

2. A sequal to a certain fic that I've got a few reviews for (I'd give the title but why ruin it?)

3. May or may not write this one: Operation SPLIT, I'll tell you that it's kind of weird but okay I think. Good for 34 (2x) fans and 25 and 15 fans.

Again I don't have any intention of discontinueing it, it's just... let's say it's on vaction, my muse that is, all my other ones stay with me but that one gets away.


End file.
